Wizardess Heart
by Sena Ryuki
Summary: Jongin, si penyihir polos. Mendadak bersekolah di sekolah sihir elit Gedolune. Maaf gak pandai bikin summary. Exo!Seme, Kai!uke. Cerita dari game online!


Wizardess Heart

Uke!Kai Fanfiction!

 **Warn!**

BxBL | Rated T sometimes M | Romance Stroy | Imagine Story

Cast : - KrisKai vs LayKai (LayxKai)

.

.

.

 _CHECK THIS OUT!_

Di desa Ex'act yang tenang, dirumah yang terbuat dari kayu yang kokoh, hiduplah (?) Kim Jong In alias Jongin namanya. Dia tinggal sendirian di rumah itu. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal dengan tragis. Ayahnya si Petani dan Ibunya si Penyihir Putih mati dengan cara dibakar oleh warga desa Ex'act sebelumnya. Dulu desa Ex'act masih mengerikan, para warga tidak bisa membedakan mana penyihir hitam dan mana penyihir yang putih. Ahh sudahlah, memikirkan peristiwa itu membuat Jongin sedih.

"T-tolong... T-tolong..."

Jongin yang mendengar teriakan langsung berlari ke depan pintu.

 _ **TOK! TOK! TOK!**_

Oke, Jongin mulai takut sekarang. Dia mengenggam sapu dengan erat. Dengan pelan-pelan dia buka pintunya...

 _ **Krieeett...**_

"Jong-, astaga Jongin kenapa kau pegang sapu, nak?" Kaget pria tua sambil memeluk anjingnya erat.

"A-aahh, maaf paman aku kira orang jahat. Omo, ada apa dengan Snow? Kenapa dia terlihat kesakitan? Sini biar saya periksa!" Jongin langsung membawa anjing itu dengan cepat. Yap, jongin menjadi 'dokter hewan' dengan sihirnya. Jongin ingin membantu warga desa Ex'act yang sudah mau menerima Jongin apa adanya.

"Snow, buka mulutmu. Aku mau periksa dulu..." ujar Jongin sambil membawa tongkat sihir dan air di mangkok. Sedangkan anjing putih itu menurut. Mungkin agak aneh, tapi jujur Jongin bisa mengerti apa yang dikatakan anjing itu.

" _perutku sakit, dok..._ "

"Makanya itu Snow, aku mau meriksa dulu yaa. _O Chiramus Ovektor..._ " Cahaya putih muncul diruangan Jongin. Dan Holla (?), Snow mulai bisa bergerak dengan leluasa.

" _Terima kasih, dok!_ "

"Iya Snow, ayo ke majikanmu sekarang. Dia menghawatirkanmu." Ujar Jongin sambil mengendong Snow. Pria tua itu sangat senang ternyata anjingnya baik-baik saja. Dia memberikan uang ke Jongin. Saat mau pergi, pria tua itu memanggil Jongin lagi. "Jong, kau penyihir yang hebat. Bagaimana kalau kau sekolah di Gedolune Magic School? Nanti para warga yang akan membantu membiayain kehidupanmu disana dan merawat rumahmu?"

Jongin mulai gugup. Jujur, dia dari dulu ingin sekolah elit disana. Jongin menjawab dengan sedikit gemetar "M-maaf paman, sekolah itu sangat mahal. Lagipula a-aku tidak sepintar itu paman."

Pria tua itu mulai senyum, dia mengelus kepala Jongin. "Tidak apa-apa, nanti aku akan bermusyawarah dengan warga lain." Sudah lumayan 10 menit pria tua itu pergi. Dan Jongin, jujur dia agak gugup. Saking gugupnya dan senang, dia mulai berteriak dan loncat-loncat. Dan, _prang..._ ok Air bekas di mangkok jatuh. Awalnya jongin mau mengepel lantainya, pas sudah mengepel... _Wush~_ mangkok itu terbang ' _Hi...Hi...Hi...'_ Sial, inilah yang Jongin benci. Semua benda pasti akan terbang, lalu menangkapnya dengan Sihir. Ugh, no!

"Yak, mangkok terbang! Kembalilah!" Jongin mulai lari sana-sini. Perabotan pada jatoh dan _Ugh!_ Rumahnya jadi hancur. _PLAKK!_ Jongin mulai melempar mangkok itu dengan sendal. Dan ok _nice shoot_ , mangkoknya langsung jatuh. "Yes! Kena kau!" Jongin mulai mencuci piring, nyapu, ngepel, dll. Saat dia mau istirahat, Jongin dikejutkan dengan kedatangan burung hantu (anggaplah burung hantu pembawa surat di Harry Potter) dengan surat _berwarna merah?!_ Jongin mulai mendekati burung hantu pelan, mengambil surat itu dari mulutnya. ' _Fiuh, untung gak digigit. Mungkin dia udah jinak?!'_ ucap Jongin dalam hati. Saat mau membuka surat... *btw guys, anggap aja suratnya bisa ngomong kaya di film Harry Potter*

 _Ehem..._

 _Kami dari Sekolah Sihir Gedolune, mengundang anda sebagai murid tahun ajaran baru. Kau akan dijemput seseorang besok pagi jam 09.00. Selamat Kim Jong In._

 _From : HeadMaster Ketceh (?)_

 _Wush~_ surat itu terbakar dengan sendirinya. Sedangkan Jongin... Mematung! Ok _'apa ini mimpi?!'_ ucap Jongin. Plak! Jongin menampar pipinya dengan keras. TERBUKTI! INI GAK MIMPI! Jongin mulai berteriak di dalam rumah "MAAAHH, JONGIN MASUK KE SEKOLAH ELIT ITU MAH!". Abis itu Jongin mulai lelah, dia harus mempersiapkan semuanya. Baju, boneka beruang, buku diary, dimasukkan ke dalam koper besar. Jongin bahkan mempersiapkan baju apa yang pantas untuk berangkat kesana. Tidak lupa sebelum tidur, dia mencium foto frame ayah dan ibunya dan boneka beruang. Lalu Jongin tidur.

 _~SKIP at 09.00 morning~_

Jongin sudah memakai seragam Gedolune yang baru saja dikirim ( _itulah yang membuat Jongin bisa bangun lebih awal_ ' warga desa Ex'act mulai berdatangan ke rumah Jongin. Memeluk Jongin, mencium Jongin, dll. Mereka sangat menyayangi Jongin. Bahkan Snow (anjing putih yang diceritain diawal) merengek minta ikut. Mereka menunggu seseorang yang menjemput Jongin. Dan mereka terkejut, yang menjemput Jongin adalah sebuah... _Surat (?)_ dengan di dalam balon transparan. Warga Desa Ex'act hampir keceplosan ketawa. Dan surat itu tau, kalau warganya menertawakannya. Dia menyampaikan kalau similarnya* itu sedang sibuk. Tentu saja itu membuat warga desa Ex'act bingung. Jongin langsung berangkat ke sebelah selatan mengikuti arahan si surat. Dan berhenti?! Ok, Jongin bingung sekarang.

"M-maaf, sebenarnya kita menunggu apa lagi?"

"Diamlah, kita sedang nunggu kereta. Dan satu hal, kereta kita (penyihir) berbeda dengan kereta lainnya." Seakan tau jongin mau memotong, dia langsung menjelaskannya dengan singkat. 3 menit, 5 menit, Jongin mulai tertidur.

~!~

 _Cahaya biru kristal, di depan mata. Bintang bersinar terang. Suasana yang agak tenang disekitar sungai. Dengan warna daun yang sangat indah._

" _D-dimana aku?!" Jongin berdiri di belakang pohon dekat sungai. Tidak! Lebih tepatnya berasa ngapung di udara daripada berdiri._

' _tempat apa ini? Aneh!' ucap Jongin dalam hati. Kepalanya seperti dihantam. Dia masih tidak bisa melihatnya dengan benar. Di saat dia sedang bingung._

 _Tiba-tiba udara menjadi lebih lembut. Bahkan suara rumput yang bergoyang (?) terdengar di telinga Jongin. "S-siapa disana?" Jongin menengok ke kanan, dia melihat tanduk putih di belakang pohon. Terlihat seperti angin. Bentuknya seperti kuda. Matanya berwarna biru, dia melihat ke arah Jongin seakan jika kita melihat matanya seolah-olah kita tenggelam di dasar laut. Tapi, lama kelamaan terlihat semakin jelas. "Unicorn..."_

' _b-bukankah mereka hanya di dongeng?' ucap Jongin dalam hati. 'a-ada apa ini?'. Unicorn itu melihat ke arah langit. "_ _ **Jongin...**_ _" ada suara memanggil jongin. Jongin mulai ketakutan. "S-siapa itu?"_

" _ **Jongin...**_ _" ada suara memanggil jongin lagi. Jongin mulai melihat ke dalam air. Tidak ada apa-apa. Tapi di dasar air... seakan ada yang mengawasi Jongin di tengah malam. "A-apa?"_

" _A-aku tidak bisa mendekati mu?" jongin mulai mundur. Dan_

~Gasp!~

Mata Jongin langsung terbuka. Dia melihat sekitarnya ada di dalam kereta?! Mendengar suara kereta membuat nyawa jongin terkumpul semuanya. "J-jadi tadi itu mimpi?" ujar Jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Ck, Jongin! Bersiaplah! Kita hampir sampai!" bentak surat itu dengan kasar.

"Huh? Mana?"

"Ck, aku sudah berteriak dari tadi! Apa kau gak punya telinga!" ucap surat itu sedikit membentak.

"M-maaf" Jongin mulai memakai sweater dan membenarkan poninya dengan benar.

"Lihatlah! Itu Sekolahnya!" ucap surat itu. Surat itu menghadap jendela, seakan surat itu terpilin(?).

"Woah? Besar sekali!". Sekolah, bisa kita bilang _hampir_ mirip istana. Dikelilingi pohon yang besar. Seperti pulau Gedolune. Jongin sering melihat sekolah itu di buku sejarah. Dan sekarang, dia bersekolah disana.

Ketika Jongin turun dari kereta, Jongin melihat gedung tinggi itu satu-persatu. "Whoa!" Jongin gak berhenti berdecak kagum. Akhirnya, Jongin kesini.

"Ini mimpi? Akhirnya! Woah, cool!"

"Hey, tuan surat! Akhirnya aku kesini juga!" ujar Jongin bangga.

"Diamlah! Kau membuatku malu!" ok, suratnya jahat.

"M-maaf ini seperti mimpi. Makanya aku terus berteriak."

Tapi, jantung jongin mulai berdegup. Jongin mulai gugup.

"Dasar aneh!" ujar surat itu dengan pelan. Anehnya, Jongin dengar!

"Gapapa aneh! Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi penyihir hebat. Tunggu ok!"

"Hmph... temui aku aja nanti." _'Apa maksudnya?!'_ Ucap Jongin dalam hati

"Ok, waktunya sudah habis. Lagipula kau sudah gak butuh aku. Semoga beruntung!"

Pluk, sebuah amplop jatuh ditangan Jongin. Dan jongin mulai bingung.

"Itu map denah sekitar sekolah ini. Aku tidak bisa menjemputmu sampai ke drom. Sampai jumpa". Dan...

 _wush~_ suratnya hangus begitu saja. Jongin mulai sedih "Aku kan belum mengucapkan terima kasih." Dan Jongin mulai memasuki wilayah Gedolune School.

Bagaimana nasib Jongin? Baikkah? Atau Buruk? Entahlah. Kita akan kembali lagi ke kisah Jongin.

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Part 2..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Oh Shit, aku tersesat lagi!"_

" _Argh, ehh apa itu? Bagus sekali!"_

 _Grep.._

" _jangan sentuh benda suci itu!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Aku akan memanggilmu beruang"_

" _Ogah, beruang jelek."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Fiuh, hai semuanya. Bagaimana kabar kalian? Maaf Sena ngaret lama bet. Sena mendadak lupa sama beginian. Lagipula, sena juga selalu membawa cerita baru lagi -_-. Ok aku akan menjelaskan yang ada tanda bintang *1 :

Similar : semacam apa yaa. Kaya kita punya hewan, nah hewan ini yang akan menjadi kita dengan sifat atau suara yang sama. Dan juga hewan itu berdekatan dengan kita. Bukan kita yang mencari mereka. Similar digunakan kalau untuk membuntuti lawan, dll.

Jadi, gimana? Apa kalian paham? Kalau gak paham komen aja ok. Maaf kalo kalian gak ngerti, soalnya sena ngebut ngerjainnya :'D.


End file.
